Debo Viruson
Debo Viruson appeared in 2013 TV series called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Debo Viruson (デーボ・ウイルスン Dēbo Uirusun) is a Debo Monster of the Zetsumates group, and was considered one of the dinosaurs greatest enemies in ancient time. He is themed after a virus with some devil accents to his body and armed with the ViruSpear (ウイルスピア Uirusupia). He is able to infect others to do his bidding. At the end of Brave 5, it's found out that he is the one controlling Zyudenryu Ankydon, as well as the one responsible for driving Debo Batissier into insanity. In Brave 6, it is shown that Debo Viruson had revived 500 years ago during the Dark Age and was confronted by Ramirez and Ankydon. He was smashed to bits by Ankydon, though unknown to Ramirez and Ankydon, he had survived when bits of his destroyed body landed inside Ankydon's mouth infecting Ankydon's Zyudenchi. After centuries he built up enough power to eventually control Ankydon. He had later helped Joyful Knight Candelilla put on a "concert" that would spread the Nemunemu Sickness (ネムネム病''Nemunemu Byō'') that makes humans fall into a permanent slumber filled with sweet dreams, while he kept Ankydon underground. He also said that Candelilla's singing voice increases his power. He also had the other Knights stand in as "the bouncers" to prevent the Kyoryugers from interfering. However, his plan was nevertheless derailed when Kyoryu Pink and Ramirez arrived and wreaked the concert, while Black and Green held Aigaron busy & Red and Blue held Dogold back. Ramirez then summoned Ankydon with only his shout, allowing Amy access to Ankydon's Zyudenchi. After using the Tuperanda Zyudenchi on herself, she slipped into the glowing crack and was ambushed by Viruson, who hit her hard enough to detransform. However, Amy quickly recovered and hit Debo Viruson with a shot fueled by the Stymero Zyudenchi, making the Debo Monster fall head-over-heels over the female Kyoryuger. She then exited the Zyudenchi and Viruson followed in hot pursuit, freeing Ankydon from Viruson's influence and allowing Ramirez to regain access to his Kyoryuger powers. Still under Stymero's influence, Debo Viruson turned belligerent and attacked any Zorima that got too close to Kyoryu Pink, then ran towards her to hug her. However, Viruson was halted by a foot to the throat, and Kyoryu Pink proceeded to beat up Debo Viruson, defeating him with a Electro-Beast Brave Finish with her DriceLance, thrusting the lance through his (literal and figurative) broken heart. Enlarged and finally freed from Stymero's effect, Viruson had a quick tussle with Gabutyra in an effort to infect the Zyudenryu until Kyoryu Cyan smacked him aside with his Spirit Hammer technique, allowing the Kyoryugers room to form Kyoryuzin Macho, and was soon defeated by the Kamitsuki Gattai formation, where he was knocked a few miles into the air to prevent him reviving and infect any of the other Zyudenchi. Later revived alongside his fellow Zetsumates, Debo Viruson creates Debo Computer Viruson (デーボ・コンピュータウイルスン Dēbo Konpyūta Uirusun) to aid in a scheme to destroy Plezuon Lab. Meanwhile, as his clone works to sabotage the lab, he is then drafted by Dogold to aid in producing a large amount of Restoration Water with his Good Culture Ability (グッド培養能力 Guddo Baiyō Nōryoku) to revive Deboth. However, enlarged after fulfilling his mission, Debo Viruson and Debo Computer Viruson both cease to exist when the former is absorbed by the reawakened Deboss. See Also * Stingrage Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Eiji Takemoto Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Keizo Yabe